Memories born with a child
by edluver123
Summary: Memories, they are just thought. Havent you ever forgotten what you were thinking before?


Memories are kept in the small creveses in our minds. Some get lost in the daily jumble of thoughts that pass through our heads. Some stick to the walls of your memory like glue, or gum. They stay there for a long time, possibly even forever. Depneding on how terrible or wonderful. We wish we could forget horrible events, but those seem to be the ones that our hearts latch on to and feed sorrow off of. The things we remember most in clear detail. Beautiful memories, also occur in our simple minds, but still they are fuzzy, not as clear as they used to be.

Which is why,he loved being a father. New memories that patch up his scarred and hurt mind, from all the bad times he and his brother had gone through. Theses two beautful kids of his, all his- and his wifes of corse- help him everyday. Covering up terrible memories, or replacing them with new ones.

"Come on can't keep up? thats waht you get for having short legs" screamed Steven the older of the to children. HE ran around the backyard weaving his way in and out and around of bushes, trees and rocks. "i am not SHORT quit it!" yelled Rebecca, chasing after her teasing older brother. She grumbled and huffed carrying a big stick in her hand, getting ready to wack it over the side of his head. She took more after her father. Steven, his mother.

Not exactly though, they were a jumble of each, but in the end steven was more like Winry and Rebecca, like Edward. "Rebecca, be careful" called Winry who was outside, wearing her usal attire, boots, a white t-shirt and some type of pants or skirt. ""yea, dont hit him to hard" exclaimed Ed chuckling watching as Rebecca who finaly caught Steven and tackled him to the ground. "I'll rip of you legs twit" she seethed pinning him to the ground, he cold have easily goten out of it but he deicided to be nice. "thats fine, ma'l just give me new ones" he snapped rolling so he pinned her to the earth.

"Ed, why did you incourage her, now they're gonna have to change before we go over to Als later" snapped Winry slapping him on the arm. "eh? Oh! yea i almost forgot we were going there tonight" he said ignoring the topic of laundry. "well are you going to change? We do have to dress nice, " Winry said. Ed grumbled, "and whats wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?" asked Ed getting up from where he had been sitting on the bash colored porch step. "your jeans have holes in them and your shirt is well, ok but it doesnt match" said Winry putting her hands on her hips.

"excuse me for not being Ms. fashionable" he said deffensivly putting his hands up. They both heard a squeel and Steven had thrown Rebecca into the river. "STEVEN! house now!" demmanded Winry pointing the the house. "she was asking for it" he mumbled as he walked past his mother into the house. Ed walked over to the riverside, and peered down at his daughter who sat there fists clenched and head don. water rushed past her, "wanna come out? it looks pretty cold." said Ed holding out a hand.

"I hate Steven," she growled. "oh come on now dont say that," said Ed pulling his daughter out of the river. She curled up into his chest making him all wet, he had to change anyway. "well i do! All he does is make fun of me! He never leaves me alone in school! its seems i have to ask persmission from him before i go and do something with some friends!" she exclaimed muffled into his chest. "well, Bec, hes just being a good older brother" he told the 7 year old girl. "what do you mean" she sniffled twisting her dirty blond hair wringin out the water.

"well, you see. Hes being protective of you. thats what bigger brothers are suppose to be! besides, i know he doesnt mean anything he says" said Ed smiling at his daughter. "its still annoying," she growled. "well, yea, i know but after while, you'll grow, besides girls arent suppose to be that tall anyway," said Ed as they began to walk into the house. They were a good 3 minute walk away. "I'm sick and tired of being looked down o and me having to look up to them, im more mature and smarter than everyone in my class and they all treat me like im dumb! Even the teacher does but shes just an ass-" "hey, hey, watch the laguage, your mom could hear" said Ed poking her sides making her squirm.

"Well your lucky your smarter than everyone sles and being smaller makes you more tough, and more independent. " said Ed as she hopped out of his arms and latched onto his right hand. "is that why your so big and strong papa? Momma said you used to be short and once you hit 18 you sprouted up" said Rebecca laughing at her fathers face. "Well, yea, i was short for a long time, but everyone does grow and yes you have to drink your milk" said Ed, "i know i dont uderstand why you dont like it, how come you dont like it?" asked his daughter looking up at him.

"i just dont i guess," said Ed chuckling. "well i'm gonna go change, you should probably too" said Rebecca. His daughter was right. "yes, and do me and your mother a favor, dont argue with Steven, remember what i told ya" said Ed. She nodded walking into the house as cool air ran out of it escaping into the heat. Ed stretched and yawned, he walked into the house and into his room, Winry was pulling her hair into a ponytail. She had a white sundress on. "change" she demmanded right away seeing Edward.

He just nodded and looked thorugh his draws , he pulled on a black ap pair of jeans that he had gotten recently actually. HE slipped on a belt and popped on a button down that was white. "your gonna wear black jeans? your gonna be awfully hot" said Winry. Ed tapped his automail knee and she bit her lip noddng. "sorry i forgot we havent told them yet" said Winry. "We should be doing that pretty soon, " said Ed getting up as he tied his hair into a new ponytail. "ever thought about cutting it" asked Winry. "hy you dont like it" asked Ed re-doing the buttons on his shirt to see they were matched up wrong.

" no i do, i jut always wonder why you keep it so long" she said running her fingers through it still making Ed blush. "i dont know, i guess,its well i dont kno i like it long i guess" he said not really finding a good reason. She nodded simpy and Ed asked, "what did you do t Steven" asked Ed."i guilt talked him, boy hes stubbron i see where he gets it from" said Winry placing a small necklace Ed had given to her around he neck.

He helped clip it in the back saying, " ME? im the one whos stubbron? what about you? " asked Ed puting his hand on his hips. They began to bicker and Steven appeared at the doorway, Rebecca right next to him. "um i think we need to go" said Steven, with Rebecca nodding along in agreement. The two kids close in age stared back at the two adults who nodded sheepishly and walked down the stairs behind their children.

Rebecca climbed and sat on her fathers shoulders as they walked, Steven walking in between his father and mother. They had gotten ito a discussion about automail. "hey dad, Does uncle Al have any?" asked Steven. "nope! hes good and whole" said Ed smiling brightly. All those years had paid off. "well whos gonna be at the party wh has it?" asked Steven. "gosh Winry hes turning into you" Said Ed laughing. "i just wanna look" said Steven. "exactly like her" Ed said winking at his son

. Winry just smiled, they came across the bridge, it was broken. "ed can yo fix it?" asked Winry softly."yea,-" "oh can I try!  
" exclaimed rebecca already climbing off her faher shoulders. "go ahead" said ed smiling. She drew a transmutation circle and pressed her hands to it. Slowly stone came out of th water short in the front and tall towards the middle and shoer in the bac making an arch. A pretty good bridge. "wow thats really good" said Winry smiling. SHe than turned into and evil grin, "a whos growing up to be just like their father?" ed just ignored the comment with a grunt causing steven and Winry to laugh, "wait" sad Steven picking up a baseball sized rock. He tossed it onto the 'bridge' and it slowly cracked and began to crumble away and disseapeard bc into the rushing waters.

"steven," whined Rebecca. She was a little tired from the transmutation. "relax, Bec no one gets it right the first time" said Ed. Winry rembered Ed had, and perfectly to he had made her a doll. "thankyou steven" mumbled Rebecca. "what?" asked steven alarmed not getting the satisfactory of her yelling kicking and screaming. "you looked out for me, well

"well your welcome... i guess" he said. "ed can you fix it" asked Winry. "yea, one sec" said ed. He clapped his hands together and fixed th bridge nice and normal again.

"how'd you do that with no circle?" asked Rebecca. Ed blinked and looked a Winry who had a worried face on. "it comes with age" lied at and he saw the relief on winrys face spread. HIs eyes said 'im really not that stupid' they kept walking. Eventually they saw the white house the belonged to Al and Rose and there kid who was about 6 now. Rebecca yawned, "did it tire you out that much" asked Ed quietly so only she could here. "i've never transmuted something that big beofre, a shame is didnt work" she mumbled. "eh, its oks theres always next time" said smiling at his daughter. She was go grown up but still acted like a kidone of the many things he loved about her.

Ed knocked on the door and Al screamed come in, Winry opened the door and the two kids ran inside to the house full of people and the parents after. Ed looked around to see familiar people

Dominic, paninya (spelling?) , Hughes family and himself, Ling, Lanfan, Roy and Riza and there kid, Andrew. A a few more faces, Ed smiled at everyone and immediatly saw Al. Al smiled warmly and hugged his brother quickly and said, "what took tou four so long?" Winry grunted, "Steven through Rebecca into the river, after she bat him up with a stcik" ed just stood there laughing at how funny it was. The laughing got hughes attentiona alycia was 13 now, funny how he knew her since she was a kid "Ed!" he exclaimed smiling. "hi Maes" he said shaking the mans hand it bright green eyes as full of life than ever.

"hows everything been?" asked Hughes smiling kissing Winry on the cheek as she smiled. "good, fine" said Ed. Maes frowned, "you live a very boring life Edward Elric" said Hughes. "whats that suppose to mean?" ed asked effinsly. "nothings ever knew with you Elrics! i mean your kids arent doing n schoolactivties or help or anything what do they do?" said HUghes frowning. "Huhes i pulled you out of that gate i could push you right back in" warned Ed quietly defending his children. "alright alright , but seriusl what do they do" aske dHughes. "well Steven, likes automail, and Rebecca likes Alchemy." said Ed.

"do they know about your leg, i bet Steven would flip" said Hughes. "yea im sure he would too, so would bec, she's prpbably be scared she said people with automail scared her" mumbled Ed.. HUghes clapped him on the back and said, "yet she doesnt even know her own dad, well gotta get back to Gracia bye now" he said wlaking away. "ed, you know Rebecca loves you very much" said Winry. "i know i never said she didnt" said Ed quickl. "dont think just becasue you do have automail means she wont like you i'll bet she'll fall in love with it as soon as she finds out you have it" said Winry.

Ed watched Andrew, steven, rebecca and ling and lanfans daughter chi run out the door to go play. he smiled and talked with everyone else around and hour and a half later, Steven came urnning inside tugging on Eds sleeve. "wahts up" asked Ed, he begn o worry seeing his shocked face. "dad, its Rebecca" thats all it took for Ed to follow his son out the door. They walked quickly to the side of the lake where Rebecca had supposivley fallen in. "you sure she fell in?" asked Ed looking aroud realy quick. "yea im sure i saw her go down, "said steve orried. "Alirght mkes sure everyone stays inside alright? yur mother bette not find out,alright? Im gonna taker rebecca home after this" said Ed diving in.

Ed immdeitaly felt himself drop under the wait of his autmail, the water was ice cold making his stump ache. he let out a quci kbreath as a grunt and sam around looking for rebecca. He saw a flash oof blond in the dirty mucky water. Something bit his wrist he let out another breath before shutting his mouth quickly. He swam over to it and found rebecca. Her eyes were closed and she had a peaful look on her face, it disturbed Ed so much.

He wrapped his arms around her ad quickly swam to the top gasping for air as he came up. he pushed her over the edge and than hopped out, Steven ran over to his side. "is she ok" asked Steven. Ed felt her pulse it was there but faint and slow, she had scrpes and bruises all over her. "she isnt breathing" said Ed camly pressing down on his daughter stomache. MOre breath were coming through and than with a final push to the stomach she coughed up water and opened her eyes slowly. Two figures stood above her blurried but there focus was cleary locked on her. "wha- papa?" she asked as her eyes became clearer.

"oh thank gate" said Ed helping her sit up. Sje grimaced gripping her shoulder, "ow" she mumbled rubbing it. Ed picked her up carefully, "tell you mother she wasnt feeling weel? Alright? tell her shes ok though" said Ed beginning to walk back to the house. "alright" called Steven who walked into the house. "Steven, wheres your father" asked Winry. "Bec wasnt feeling well, so he took her home" lied steven for his dad. "is she alright?" asked WInry worried. "oh yea, dad said it was probably becasue she transmuted something, he said he can handle her alone" lied teven the words just came so naturally. It was easy to lie when it was half of the truth."alright " said Winry putting her hands on her hips. Steven walked away quickly.

"what happened Bec" asked Ed carrying his daughter bridal style. " Andrew" she growled coughing. "hat'd he do" asked Ed feeling a urge to punch Roy in the face. "well he was making fun of me, and we kinda got into a little um fight?" she asked. "where was he?" asked Ed. "he ra away when i fell into the pond" she said. "what happened, you ca swim" said Ed wondering. They walked over the bridge. "well, i got tangle in those plants and muck, it pulled me deeper when i struggled" she said shivering as the wind blew by. "alright, well jsut relax, your ok now" said Ed softly. "i know" she said smiling

Eds leg was squeaking, he hadnt been in water for so long, it wasnt used to it. rebecca heard it and Ed knew she did. "whats that noise, squeaking" she added. "probably a bird or something" lied Ed. rebeccas eyes narrowed and than closed them. Ed bit his lip. " papa, your bleeding" said Rebecca quietly. "ed, nahh just a scratch" said Ed looking at the bite mark. they arrived at the house and Ed ran a shower for her and she hopped in. He laid fresh clothes for her on the counter, "put a ttank top on, i wanna look at her scrapes" ordered Ed. "ok" he heard through the pitter patter of the water.

He walked out and changed himself, he had dirt caked in his hair he hopped in the other shower quickly and rinsed his hair and body down. He got out, he pulled on sweat pants and walked down the hallway, he knocked on the door, "bec" he asked. "uh.. ummm come in" she mumbled. He opened the door slowly. She ws pressing her hand to her neck there were sevral bloody ones on the counter. "alright, lemme see" said Ed removing her hand from her neck. She had a bite neck, "it stings" she said as he lifted her chin to get a better look. "right, wait a sec" said Ed. He clapped his hands together softly and pressed it to her neck feeling the warm blood.

He pulled his hand away and there was slight scarring, "does it feel better" he asked. She nodded touching it amazed. "what else" asked Ed. She had a scrape on the insde of her arm and bruises here ad there. He work to quickly remove them, "what about your shoulder?" asked Ed. She placed her hand sliding the strap down ad he took a look, the bone was sticking out. "mhmmm," said Ed looking at it. He searched his mind to help this one. "A bone re-growth nahh, mhmm breaking bone? no hurt to much, " ed mumbledto himslef as She sat there a little horified.

"oh i know!" he said smiling brightly. She smiled weekly and Eds eyes softly, "its gonna hurt though but it will be better ok?" he asked. She nodded, "its wrth it if i dont have a bone sticking out" she joked. Ed smiled clapping his hands together, "ready?" he asked. She nodded and he gently pressed his hands to her shoulder, she yelped but pinned her mouth shut, she felt her eyes burn. It was a minute porcejure, "All done" he said softly pulling away. She handt opened her eyes. He knew why.

Even when she pened them slowly a tear escaped them, "damn it" she huffed wiping it away with the arm that wasnt sore. "its, ok to cry" said Ed softly iping the tear away. "no, its not. " she said quietly as he picked her up. He walked down the stairs and laid her on the couch, "Really, rebecca, it is." he said softly putting a blanket over him. She was shaking all over, "whats rong" he asked feeling her head. She took his hand, "i was scared" she mumbled as tears rolled quietly down her chin.

"ah sweety" he said hugging her she burried her head into his chest, "thats ok too, i would have been too" he said. "no, daddy, your badass! you woulda suck it out" said rebecca cringing that she was crying more now. The rain was soft as it pitter pattered outside against the roof and wndows. "Honey, yes, i woold have been scared " he chuclked softly at the usage of words. "i dont like crying" she said muffled into his chest. "Eh? well , it reminds us we are huma" he said smiling. She sniffled and smiled too, "listen, its ok to be scared and to cry ok? " he asked wiping her tears away. She nodded slightly, "just not a lot, because i dont like to see you crying or scared" he said laughing, this made her laugh too. He tucked her into the blanket. it thundered and she squeaked, Ed blinked. HOw did he not know his own daugher was scaed of thunder? ( AN: i just was watching OHSHC with harui being scared sooyea..)

Ed sat next to her and ran his hand through her damp hair, "i dont think mommy and Steven are coming home Uncle Al ont let em'" she said. "yea, me either" he said. She looked at him and leaned over placig her hands on his knees, kissing his forehead. He blushed, "wht was that for" he asked kissing her back. "well i wanted to thank you, for taking care of me papa" she said with a big smile thugh hereyes look a bit woried. "Rebecca, you know dont you?" he asked. She nodded shyly.

He rolled hit left pant leg up and she stared at the automail. "Papa, i feel bad saying people with automail scare me. they are just people who have gone through lot more than i havee"she said softly. "how long have you known?" asked Ed. "i just figured it out before when i had my hands on your kness" she said softly. "i undestand being afraid of it, its quite scary thinking of it sometimes. An your right they are just people, you were little when you said that ad you still are its ok to be afraid still" he said roling it down. "NO! im ot afraid, no no, not at all." she stammered he lifted and eyebrow. "well a litte, momma says it hurts a ton to go through the surgery." she said quietly. "you know? it did hurt like, heck" he said laughing. She blinked, "but it was worth i got my lmibs backs" he said. "limbS" she asked emphazing the s.

"oh yea. well Winry is gonna be mad " he mumbled rebecca poked his fahter. "OH right i lsot my arm and leg" he said. "but your arms is-" she stopped seeing the scar on his shoulder. "bu- how did you get it back?" she asked touching his cold skin. " when you older i'll tell you, or when you brother here and your uncle Al ok?" he asked. Rebecca nodded slowly and said, "does it still hurt? your leg i mean?" she asked. "think what did your mom or Steven tell you about Automail?" he asked. "well oh, its hurt swhen its to hot or cold" she said. "have you been hurting?" she asked taking notice it was hotter out then usal. He shurgged, "nothing to bad" he said smiling. She smiled too.

Eventually she fell asleep on her fathers chest they had both laying there later that night when Winry and Steven came home. They walked in quietly and saw them on the couch, curled under a blanket together. "aww" whispered Winry. She kissed them both n the forhead and waled out of the room with steven.

The next day, Steven was obsessing over his father leg. "but thas so COOL!" he exclaimed looking at his father walk around the kitchen helping his wife make breakfast. "Stevens hows rebecca?" asked Winry Steven left the room to check, "She was okay with it?" asked Winry. "yea, see i told you there was nothing to woorry about" said Ed "hey! but wait-" he stopped her with a kiss. "ew!" said Steven causing the two parents to pull away, Rebecca squealed and hugged both her parents. "well we know she has the girly side from you" said Ed laughing. "how do ya feel honey?" asked Winry. "im good! daddy took good care of me" she said smiling. Ed smirked, and stuck his tongue out at winry. She blinked shaking her head as she giggled.

They ad breakfast, "when are you going back into central?" asked Winry. Ed thought for a moment , Steven And Rebecca were arguing. "well, in twoweeks but only three days" he said Winry smiled, "good" she said smiling. "papa gonna go on misson?" asked Rebecca sipping milk slowly. Ed grimaced ad Winry laughed at his face. "how bout' you give your father a big kiss" said Winry. Ed looked at Winry and Rebecca got up and chased after Ed who had already been half ay out the door. A few seconds later they came back in Ed rubbing hiss cheek. "that is the only time i wont accept kisses" he said As Rebecca was latched around his neck hanging on his BAck. Everyone simply laughed at his frown. "Oh relax," said Winry laughing.

They finished breakfast, "ugh! school is tomorrow" complained Steven. "whats so wrong with school? you have Milly following you around constantly" teased caught both parents expressions. "A girl?" asked Winry. "she nice?" asked Ed smirking. "Dad!" he exclaimed blushing. Everyoe simply laughed, "relax we are joking i think its cute" said Winry her face became solumn, "she better just not hang on you" she warned. "ma, we are in 4th grade" complained steven as Rebeccas snicker grew louder.

"besides Rebecca has already had her first kiss" Exclaimed Steven with and EVIL grin.  
dude!" she screamed alrarmed. "oh Miss, Elric and with?" asked Winry sternly. rebeccas face turned Red ed just simply laughed, "oh relax Winry i kissed you in 3rd dontcha remember i though you would be red the rest of yourlife" he said laughing. "but thats different," "how" asked Ed. "your brother dared you!" she snapped hitting him o the back of the head. "well bec, who was it" asked Steven though he knew.

"you seem to think i liked it? i gave the kid a black eye after" she snapped wipingher lips at the thought. "well who was it honey?" asked Winry. She held her head down and mumbled something, "what was that?" asked Steven. "STEVEN I SWARE TO GATE! im gonna hit you back into next week" she screamed red as ever. "come on we arent mad" said Ed laughing. Winry blinked. Gate? Rebecca you dont believe in god?" asked Winry. Rebecca shook her head, "not at all" she said. "no avoiding the subjest who was it" asked Steven smirking leaning on his hands now. "andrew" she mumbled. "WHAT?" exclaimed Ed. "WHOA! wait hod on! dont you dare think i liked it one bit! hes a jerk i kicked the shit out of him!" she exclaimed holding her hands up.

"REBECCA ELIZABETH ELRIC!" yelled Winry. "yes" she asked smiling. "what on earth are you smiling for im about to punish you, please do not curse honey ts bad" snapped WInry. "Well i like my last name, its cool" she said thinking of Elric. "yea, dads practically fams for pulling hughes outof the gate and saving central all those years ago" said Steven laughing. " nah not cuz of that, i just like being an Elric, i dont think anybodes family is as crazy as ares" she said smiling.

Winry htis Ed over the head, "this is what happens when you curse infront of kids" she grled as ed rubbed his head. "relax, " exclaimed steven. "i swear im gonna punch Roys face in" growled Ed heated and anoyed. "you cant be mad at roy for what his son did" said Winry. "i am too mad at Roy! he proabaly incouraged his son" growled Ed. "it was a bet," said Steven. "thats whats even worse" exclaimed rebecca. "a bet for what?" asked winry crosing her arms. Now Winry was anr that it wasnt of liking but a bet.

"someone, well some guy, bet Andrew that he couldnt kiss the prettiiest girl in the grade" said steven. Rebeccas cheeks fired up again, "than he foud out that this kid, thought it was rebecca as did everyone agree,so he kissed her when she wasnt expecting it" said Steven, "they think im pretty?" asked Rebecca her face red. "well you do take after your mother" said Ed. Winry blushed now, "yea, bec, your beautiful! " she said smiling. "yea, i guess" said rebecca smiling. "hey Steven who was the kid who dared him" asked Rebecca.

"uh, i promised i uh wouldnt say anything" said Steven. "come on please" asked Rebecca blinking waving her long eye lashes at him. "huuhuh, Fine it was Richard" said steven. "really?" asked Rebecca. Steven nodded at her tantrum "eep oh gosh! i gotta call Kate, she'll wanna hear" exclaimed Rebecca running up the stairs. "ahh young love" said Wiry. The three laughed.

Ed would always remember this day, becasue it had signifigance. Very special signifigance. It was so special becasue even though Edward did not know, this memory did him some good. IT had covered up a bd ne dwelling in the back of his thoughts. He was sure now.

Having a family, it was the best possible thing.


End file.
